Torturous Obsessions
by Mr. Monster Man
Summary: In which Grimmjow decides to "have a little fun" with the new student, who also happened to be his recently moved in neighbor.
1. Chapter 1: Ashen Memories

Torturous Obsessions Chapter1: Ashen Memories

Crystal clear droplets of cascading rain shattered against the emotionless grays of street pavements.

_Skies were crying, with sorrow that could never hope to go away._

The sky had an odd habit of pelting me with its grieving tears. It was as if the world couldn't stand the sight of me being _dry _for a change_._

At that point, the cotton cloths of my long-sleeved shirt had already began to cling against me with its vice-like grip.

_Never willing to let go of the pale skins that had belonged to a body, which bore the same misery as itself._

Rain seemed rather happy to get on my nerves.

_Liquids._

Trickling down the milky white flesh of my back, into places I would rather not describe.

It wasn't hard to realize that the sky probably hated me. Just add that too the list of all the other specimens whom already utterly despise me, and make my life even more _perfect_.

…

Sarcasm never gets old.

Metal chains, which hung from the belt loops of my torn, black pants, clinked together every gaining step, reflecting off each other with the slick wetness of water.

I could remember it oh so well.

_The eerie trembles hidden within his seemingly angelic laughter._

_Malicious glints of ravenous hunger that had reflected through those cruel eyes. _

I shivered, but not from the coldness of those ever so detaching atmospheres.

_Don't think. _I tried to tell myself, to grasp for any source of reason as I felt another shudder start it's way up my spine.

_Don't think about him, not now._

_Think about something else._

_Anything else._

…

A pair of black, ironclad military boots – that were perfect for kicking – came to a rather ungraceful skid against the crumbling rubble of the streets.

I seriously didn't know what to make of the situation I was in.

Seeing my fate so clearly now, as I stared out at looming concretes of the school building.

_The world projected through thin glazes of emerald-green irises._

I wove my way through those overly crowded rows of lockers, trying not to openly show how much I hated the noise. Silently resisting the tempting urge to grimace, as I started to notice all the points and stares I was already receiving. Eyes turned away as soon as they met with the propelling extent of my unusual attire, avoiding all contact with the pair of emerald green eyes.

_They already wanted nothing to do with me._

I suddenly frowned, a newfound confusion forming within my attention as I felt the bodies that once packed around me part into distinct barriers, as a clear path of vacant territories formed down the center of a once crowded hallway.

I momentarily considered the possibility that I the cause of sudden disturbance, although that thought didn't exactly make sense to me. After all, there wasn't anything _that _threatening about my outfit. Pondering over this as I had to crane my neck in attempt to catch a glimpse of what could've possibly been the source of "disturbance"

I could slowly see the other students squeeze into spaces that obviously provided discomfort, the slowly parting crowd eventually revealing the group of obnoxiously loud imbeciles that had managed to eject fear, as well as respect from all the others.

Excess glares of almost electric-like blues were definitely bothering my eyes right now, probably even more so than they should have.

When my eyes were finally able to refocus, a newfound moisture had formed around them.

_Treacherous waters, dampening those long, dark lashes._

Only I was too caught up in my thoughts to step out of the way trouble.

I looked up a second too late.

The collision felt oddly minimal, considering how far I managed to slide across the tiled floors. My eyes snapped across a sea of shocked faces that now crowded around the entanglement of bodies, slightly annoyed at the overwhelming presence of what I estimated to be fifty-something students. I blinked, letting my lashes entwine with another, before quickly lifting myself from the ground.

Unfazed.

This obviously wasn't the case for the group of people whom I unfortunately ran into though, since some of their bodies were practically tied to the floor, clutching onto the parts of their limbs that got the worst of the impact. Only a few from the group of what I thought to be delinquents had managed to regain their footing, glaring around angrily as to locate the culprit who was responsible for tripping them.

The tallest one – a boy with long black tresses that hung just below his collarbone, had spotted me first.

Sickening interest shone through his unashamed stares that were deliberately aimed towards my body, a crude expression settled snuggly against elongated features as his lips curled into a rather disgusting smile.

"Oh, and what do we have here?"

…

A dangerously tense silence passed, as I shifted uncomfortably in my stance, uncertain of whether I should respond to the delinquent's question, or simply make a break for it. Only by now, there was already about half of the… _gang _that had gotten up, most of them looking rather irritated for being knocked over.

Another boy with decorated spikes of blue hair – which I realized to be the one I had seen earlier – took a step towards me, cracking his knuckles in a visual display of eagerness.

_Disgusting._

His lips bit into a sneer, as he registered the sight of me, his gaze searing with uttermost disapproval. "Why, aren't you a little fag?"

…

_He can't seriously expect me to answer that._

…

Another minute passed.

_So he does expect me to respond to his little "critique."_

"No." I finally said, evening my gaze with his before continuing, "Although I would've never expected for trash like you to find the activities of other people to be so intriguing."

The startled gasps from the crowd only succeeded in making his face fall even darker than it had originally.

I immediately recognized his tone to be dangerous when he spoke again, almost regretting saying what I had said to him.

Almost.

"Look," He growled, showing of a fine row of unnaturally _carnivorous _teeth. "I know you might be new here, so let me set things strait here: You. Do. Not. Speak. To. Me. Like. That." He paused, regaining his composure before adding, " You understand?"

And without even waiting for my reply, he and the rest of the _gang_ continued on with their miserable lives, all while pushing past me in the process.

**_(Torturous Obsessions)_**

There are certain phrases people use that would have me bristling in pointless rage.

Phrases or pairings of words humans manipulate in a way so that their writing would seem much more poetic than it actually was.

Screaming silence.

Perfect example of what I was talking about.

It seemed that the teachers of this school encouraged this too, one of them even claiming that "not all essays need to be so logical."

It was things like this that had me curious on whether or not the teachers had actual degrees.

Silence can't scream.

I stood up from the leather black couch with an exasperated sign.

Somewhere during my brief internal debate, an idiot had somehow decided that it would be a good idea to knock on our door. I frowned as I tilted my head towards the general direction of the noise to get a better focus on the sounds. By the way of how dainty those steady taps against wood sounded, it took me about two seconds to realize that it was probably a women at the other side of the door.

_I'll let my mom take care of this one_,I though to myself as I plopped back into my previous position, only to be reminded of how stupid it was for me to have stood up in the first place.

_Yet something was very wrong_, I quickly realized, freezing, as soon as I heard the rough sound of a male's voice.

It was a_ male's _voice.

A male that would be very capable of harming my mother.

Instinct kicked in, and without a second to waste, I bolted for the door, already feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline pulsing into my veins. At that point, I was expecting it to be a burglar that was at my door, or possibly something worse.

My socked feet slid into a rather impressively sudden halt.

Shock was the only thing that could've described how I felt at that moment, as the door fully spun open to reveal the face of the blue-haired intruder.

It wasn't a burglar at the door.

I was right about one thing though.

_It was far worse._

_It was him._


	2. Chapter 2: Collision

**Author's Note: I am seriously being screwed by fate itself, and still writing (wrote) this in the middle of the night, so I apologize for any idiotic mistakes. **

Embrace Me in Darkness Chapter 2: Collision

_It was him._

I was pretty sure by then, that my mouth had probably hung in angles just as disproportionate as his.

We remained silent for a moment, since neither of us was really sure of what to do. I mean, if we were to start staring each other down like we had been mortal enemies all along; that would only be appropriate for a clichéd scene of a horribly made movie. Oh no, I preferred to have my arguments more verbally enhanced and mentally challenging – although I couldn't say the same for him.

"So I see that you're friends with Ulquiorra?" My mom beamed, cutting in before either of us had to make the first move.

Only her statement was completely off.

"We've been aquianted at school." I replied stiffly, trying hard not to make any eye contact. I hadn't wanted there to be a misunderstanding, especially one as stupid as mistaking us to be _friends._

Women with short brown hair that looked like she had trimmed it herself smiled "pleasantly" at me, her eyes brimming with rather annoying curiosity. "I'm glad that you and Grimmjow got along!" She concluded – obviously missing the point of my previous statement, she smiled again, before turning to _Grimmjow _as she added, "Why don't you boys go play in his room while I chat with our kind new neighbor?"

"But mom I – " He began, only to soon realize that she was no longer paying any attention to him, or any of us.

_Grimmjow _lunged forward without another word, an unusually paleness settling over his normal tan complexion -not that I'd notice something as insignificant- as he proceeded into dragging me away from our mothers. Closing his hand around the loose collar of my shirt, he started pulling me deeper into the house.

"So your name is _Ulquiorra_?" He scoffed, his tone superior. "I should've known only a freak like you would have such a lame-ass name."

"_Yes,"_ I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes before saying, "And the name _Grimmjow_ isn't unusual _at all_."

Paying no attention to my response, he proceeded to ask a series questions that would've only resulted in a waste my time.

"Do you guys have a T.V?"

"Not installed."

"Where could I access to internet?"

"Somewhere that actually has Wi-Fi."

"Videogames?"

"…I have books."

He swore under his breath, before coming to a complete stop – obviously not no longer knowing were he was going.

"What the fuck is wrong with your household?" His reply came through clenched jaws, which ended up making it sound more like a threat, instead of a question.

…

"You can't expect me to answer such a degrading question." I pointed out, while making yet another attempt at trying remove my shirt from his _claws. _

The result was utter failure.

No, actually, the result was worse than just failure. Instead of getting the hint that it would have probably been a good idea to _get the hell away from me,_ his body moved even closer to mine, until our noses were nearly touching.

"Look. Emo." He snarled, clearly having failed at a thing called anger management_._ "I'm not in a very good mood today, so unless you want to be missing out on having a little something called _teeth,_ I suggest you shut the fuck up with your witty little remarks."

…

"And exactly when _are_ you in a good mood?"

….

"That fucking does it."

The impact was heard before it had even registered into my nervous system.

No, instead of being able to comprehend, I found my entire vision being shoved towards the ground at what felt like 50 miles per hour, which left me with only about 2 seconds to realize that I was basically screwed.

And do I even need to mention how much it had hurt?

"It" being the process of having my face shoved ever so gracefully into the wooden complexes of _my _floor, at _my own freaking house._ But on the upside, at least only the side of my face had met the floor, which meant my absolutely_ "beautiful" _nose was left unbroken -not that I would've actually mourned if it did break. Yet, having my face been preoccupied with the "surprisingly" painful aftermath of all that violence, it had also left me completely unprepared. Especially for when he then decided to ram a permanent imprint of my spinal cord into the wall, his hands clamping painfully over my shoulders.

It left me stranded in the midst of an almost frighteningly sudden contact.

Grimmjow turned to me with a smile that most likely had been his personal reflection of pure insanity.

"So emo, how'd that feel?"

"_Fantastic."_ I deadpanned, eying him coldly with distaste as we continued with our childish stare-down; the very one we both had wanted to participate in earlier.

A pair of blue eyes narrowed, as they slowly found their way towards ones that were more… enlarged.

_The greenness of those eyes drove both insane with inhumanly charge, a spark that could very well possess both their actions, and have them commit into acts of less… innocence._

…_._

_Why am I even thinking about that?_

It could've only been said as unsurprising that my last question was left unanswered, for it was only a matter of time before he got tired of glaring aimlessly into a blank, emotionless sheet of sarcasm and instead settled with aiming another well-jabbed knee to my stomach.

Only _that _was definitely not what had surprised me.

What did get my attention was the way he basically _ground _our hips together afterwards.

Yes.

_Grinded._

…

_The hell…?_

I felt myself blink back in pure disgust, gagging and cursing blindly as my limbs remained in a discomforting state of immobilization.

To _his_ uttermost pleasure, he was sharp enough to have taken notice of my very messed up and disconnected state, hesitating only for a moment, as if to mull over what to do next.

It obviously wasn't going to be anything pleasant; that I figured out as soon as I noticed his eyes shifting cautiously around the room.

_He made sure that no one would be able to see._

An uncertain moment passed, before his gaze finally diverted back to me.

Panic rushed through me as soon as I saw the new _look_ that had been laced within his blue eyes; it was something that reminded me of…

_Lust._

Before I could even pull away or try to voice out my opinion, his face surged ominously into my vision. A set of perfectly white fangs clamping painfully around my bottom limp as he further lodged me between the wall and himself.

_Damn._

It was when I felt the first drop of blood leak through, when my mind had begun to blur with the rest of the world. Feeling the slickness of blood trickling ever so slowly over my chin and down into the areas of my neck that had yet to be exposed… waiting as he continued to bite down.

I was seriously ready to scream by the time I felt a hand, one that was larger and far more freakishly callused than mine, reach idly past my belt-entangled waist and into my _lower_ regions - where the only form of separation loomed from a paper-thin sheet cloth also known as my underwear.

_That bastard grabbed my fucking crotch, at my fucking house, where I am being fucking __**raped.**_

…_What. An. Asshole._

Miraculously, he eventually let go – since there was no longer any need to have me restraint – and began trailing his _tongue _over my freshly puncturedlip, making sure to lap up every bead of falling blood.

…_This wasn't working._

_At. All._

Biting back a moan when I felt his tongue thrust past the area where it had previous assaulted, I barely had any time to have scolded myself for _almost moaning_, before it intruded fully into my mouth. I nearly gagged as he further entangled his tongue against my own, the thickening veils of saliva acting as a sort of lubricant.

It felt disgusting.

The way he was practically _raping _my mouth.

Extricated catalysts of electrocuting heat crept with spider-like movement, binding my every passage of escape through wiring strands of asphyxiation.

_It was driving me insane._

Though, to my shameless disappointment, he left it at that. Pushing away from me after I was sure he'd already drained all the blood I had left.

…

Venom-filled words flew dangerously in his direction as soon as I had regained my breath. "You mother-fucking_ bastard._"

It was what I had lacked in dignity that allowed anger one of its rare visits.

Well actually, _anger,_ would've been a complete understatement.

No, it would've been more accurate as to say that I was seething with an over-intoxication of rage, wiping furiously at my own mouth while half-trembling in shock.

…Though, wouldn't being over-intoxicated make me an addict?

…

How would I even allow myself get high in the first place?

…_What?_

…

_That_, I will get back to later.

What had concerned me as of right now was the way he was practically _laughing_ at me. Since _his_ mood was visibly improved by the time he pressed his arm against the wall above my head, it also concerned my previous suspicions of him being a _sadist._

"Mother-fucking? Sorry but…" he grinned, replying to my previous comment as he showed off his rows of primitive-looking fangs/teeth. "I'd much rather fuck _you_."

O_o||

…_An embryonic idiocy-infested sadist. _

"So," he says, leaning forward to add an unnessicarilysuggestiveeffec t. "Where's your room?"

…_No, no, Ulquiorra, you are perfectly calm and do not want to slaughter that piece of trash._

_Not. At. All._

"I am _not _having sex with you." I hissed.

"Oh? Who said anything about having sex?" He smirked, and added, "But of course, if you wanted to, I'll happily oblige…"

I frown.

"Are you by any chance… bipolar?" I asked, feeling genuinely disturbed by his very _sudden _mood swings.

…

Leaning forward again, he stopped when his lips were literately inches from mine, and whispered, "And what if I am?"

"I chose not to envision such disturbances."

"Oh? Scared, are we now?" He leered, before shoving the rest me under him, forever destroying the rest of my adolescence.


	3. Chapter 3: Feeding Time

_**The next chapter will most definitely be a hell lot better, if you still have enough faith in me to continue reading.**_

Torturous Obsessions Chapter 3: Feeding Time

**Grimmjow's Point of View**

_Tremors of surprise I hadn't expected vibrated through my spine, crawling nervously at the sight of what was presented before me._

I was definitely surprised at how big it was.

…

His room, I was referring to his room.

See, things hadn't exactly gone as fast as I'd hoped for it to be, instead, there was more of a compromise that had formed after he threatened to scream, regardless of the manly pride he was supposed to have. _Compromise_ meant having him very reluctantly allowing me to drag his limp, overly skinny body through just about every single room of his apartment until I came across what most likely was his.

But what I definitely didn't expected was for his room to be held together with nothing more but pieces dead space… and a chair.

_Light shone through those tainted glass walls…_

I shivered as a scene both disturbing, yet strangely…familiar folded out before me.

Black marbled floors painted with discolored trails of what seemed like pieces to a misplaced jigsaw puzzle, the kind I remembered playing with when I was little. Dust gathered within the corners of disoriented children's books that were stashed secretly along with the evanescent blackness of heavily shadowed walls.

His room looked liked like something stolen straight out of a horror movie scene, and that crept me out a lot more than it should have.

"Weird, huh?" came his strained, burdened voice from over my shoulder, wavering a hell lot more than it usually did - Not that I would remember what his voice sounds like. My gaze lingered to where he was standing – well actually, shifting uncomfortably.

Nodding with no point to argue, I promptly left his side to further examine the _uniquely _placed features of his room.

Windows. They covered an entire side of the wall, and while they were installed with a sleek, modern style, the rest of the room hung basically to the appearance as faded shards of sheet-like rags - Another reason why I doubted his sanity just as much as my own.

And then there was it with the toys, and I don't mean the kind of ones you'd want to use for wild, passionate, so violent that it should be illegal-sex. Oh no, "toys" instead referred to the stacks of battered, half-broken pieces of wood and metal that barely held together enough to look like the outer figures of the cars and trains they were supposed to be_…_so you know, they was basically the kind of shit kids played with before a genius finally got bored and invented the internet. Though what really confirmed his sexuality was the five or so porcelain dolls that sat upon the rows of shelves placed out of what would be a regular's person field of vision.

_So…even he knew how girly they made him seem._

"So uh…" I swallowed roughly, trying to put my speech into place. "What's with all the… ah, children toys?"

"…"

I waited a pause, before changing my mind to not purse the matter any further, or at least not for today. Instead I told him something along the lines of "Nah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." And perhaps also saying something that sounded a little like "It's okay since if we were to actually do anything, it would've been in my room in the first place."

…_Yeah. I so completely had to say that._

His eyes seemed to widen at my previous words, before returning to their normal state of boredom. "Good." he huffed, "Because I wasn't planning on telling you, _or having anything to do with you_ anyways." He replied, whipping his head back to stare directly into my eyes.

There was certain bluntness to his features that almost felt like he was daring me to react…_tauntingly, as if eager to see what would happen next…_

With my mouth curling into a wide smile, I strode over to him without a second thought, regardless of how maniacal I looked as I took extra pleasure in the panicked tension that once again ran over his lithe frame.

I had him cornered and grinded into wall in less then two seconds.

It was_ just _that easy.

Kissing him until I was sure we both were hard, our legs connected once again, settling firmly between each other as we continued this…_game_ we had going on.

Until I finally pulled away, smirking.

Seeing that he was just as flushed I was, or perhaps even more so, I whispered, "See you Monday," running my tongue over his ear one last time before walking away, and into the living room where our moms were still talking in.

_**And that…**_

A few definite bangs echoed through the hallways, followed by a series of clearly angered words.

_**was that.**_

_(Torturous Obsessions)_

**Ulquiorra's Point of View**

"_**Ah ~ Ahn!"**_

_Crimson fell with unexpected grace, trickling slowly over each folded arch of my legs as the bed caved in before me._

"_Ngh!" I moaned again, as if testing whether my voice would still work under the chaos that closely beheld me. Drums shattering against the glass cages of my heart as adrenaline intoxicated my veins, cascading with the slowness of melted mercury. I was panting now, with every muscle in my body bent so freely into the molding layers of ecstasy that wrapped around me. Hands scissoring themselves into those tresses of electric blue hair, pulling and tugging away at the silken strands between my fingertips. _

_He whispers to me, softly, through the twines of barbed velvet coiled in his throat._

"_**I want to hear you scream."**_

…

And that was exactly what I woke up doing. Screaming my head off, until the blunt taste of metal, a kind that was long corroded with tarnished rust flooded into my mouth. It was only then when I had gotten the good sense to be quiet. Well, that, and the fact that one of our wonderfully friendly neighbors from upstairs had started yelling "Shut the fuck up," at the top of _his _lungs. _Pfft. Hypocrite. _

Somehow I remained stable long enough to have stumbled my way though the halls, and into the glass caverns of my shower, where I _then _began to break into a fit of extended hysteria.

_I mean __**seriously,**__ what kind of sick __**fuck**__ would have 'wet dreams' about someone of they've only known for a __**day**__? _

…_Screw this shit. _

Spitting angrily into the whirlwind of waters that fled into the drain, I found myself cursing more loudly and foully than I would've ever thought to be possible. The very idea losing control over something as vital my own body simply drove me over the edge of what I considered to be "sane."

It made me want puke.

_(Torturous Obsessions)_

It seemed surprisingly easy to break rules in this school, given that no one, and I meant _no one_, was acting so much as _half _civilized in this _feed ground_ of theirs.

Since there were plenty of cotton-wrapped idiots decked out in hairspray and cologne that was far too foul-smelling for it's own good, I figured that the teachers here had long given up on educating these low-lives, at least not until the government would stop firing them and actually provide with a decent budget…

But like I said, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

So naturally, it made me even more cautious as I strode my way over to the lunch line, trying my very best to ignore the points and stares I seemed to be receiving from those pieces of talking garbage.

It was comforting in a way to know that eventually, after everyone dies, that those pointing fingers of theirs were going to shrivel up and rot along with any other useless limbs of theirs that hadn't already fallen out.

My imagination was simply lovely.

Though, as much as I would've loved to starve, I ironically still made my way over to the lunch line, pulling my striped hoodie – the one with ripped sleeves – up and over my head as a sort of lame precaution. Since we all knew that when there were a large, concentrated mass of _hungry, _insolent brats, that something was always bound to go wrong.

And I'll have my striped hoodie to protect me.

_(Torturous Obsessions)_

So perhaps my striped hoodie wasn't made out for pursuing a career in public safety.

And I wasn't even looking for a nice, good debate on especially _that_ particular statement.

Indeed. There I was, minding my own damn business when I had noticed there to be an individual who was, what you would call, "cutting" in line. So naturally, me and my warped sense of justice simply _had _to step in to tell that beast-on-steroids, in very precise words, that he was a fucking moron, and to get his ass back to the end of the line.

…

It escalated from there.

Somehow, being the weird kid, it instantly gave jocks the rights to harass and pummel me with assortments of food nobody wanted - and _damn, _was there things to be thrown at with.

I had only managed to catch a glimpse of one of them: the dumbass with the bleached orange hair, before I was fully pelted with complete servings of half frozen, _molded_ spaghetti with a sort of sauce just as disgusting.

_Splat._

From then on, I could only guess what next hit me.

_Bam._

Preservatives with a side of vegetables? – _No, I don't thing I got that wrong._

_Smash. _

A...cupcake?

_Squirt._

…And…water?

_Please let that be water._

It wasn't until one of them had grabbed, and wrenched my arm from behind, when I realized just how bad this was looking for me.

_I could get hurt…_

"Hey emo faggot," He sneered, practically squishing me against the edge of a lunch table, as the grip around my wrists tightened. "You gonna take back what you said to me back there?"

…_Really badly._

I swallowed roughly… – well, choked actually, before answering bluntly, "No, I will not take back my statement no matter how hard you grind me up this table, you hypocritical homosexual." The unnamed beast growls, his claws start bending my arm for one last time.

_Eyelids flutter shut…as hushed quiet as snow. _

Yet before I could even comprehend, there was another sort of disturbance that I could've swore caused a shudder through the entire expanse of the cafeteria. "What the _fuck _is going on?" _His_ voice boomed across the room, further lengthening the caved in fragments of empty space that had begun to splinter across my frozen vision.

_That guy was annoyingly loud._

Indeed, it was the ever so intimidating Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, captain arrogant asshole coming to my rescue.

Just. Bloody. Fantastic.

The attackers however, did sober instantly, guilt still written over their proportionally inaccurate faces as the best was attempted to be made out of _their_ situation.

"Oh…uh," They stuttered, almost all at the same time as tension set in. "We were just…you know, giving the fellow newbie a _warm _welcome."

Grimmjow growled, and for a second, I could've sworn his canines grew even larger under the fluorescent glare of cafeteria lights.

And the retards laughed, nervously of course, while I just stood there, giving my best '_what the fuck?' _face, before a sudden realization had dawned to me.

_This. Was. An. Opportunity. To. __**Get the fuck out of here.**_

Turning around so hastily as I saw that even more people now gathered to watch the new commotion that had formed, I bolted out the door marked with and 'exit,' leaving Grimmjow to do whatever the hell he wanted to with those jocks, fully bypassing the idea that he just might've chosen to follow me instead.

I was going to take my chances today.


End file.
